forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glen
| population = | races = Dwarves Some halflings and humans | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Dragon eggs | exports = Mushrooms from the Underdark | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 701 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Glen was a dwarven "mining village" on the outskirts of the town of Ashabenford, nestled in a small gorge south of the Moonsea Ride in the eastern region of Mistledale. Although Glen was known as a settlement meant for mining, and its industrial elevator that plunged into the tunnels of the Underdark, it was renowned for its unique architecture, specialty items that could be traded within, and subterranean routes that led to other dwarven settlements. Description It was made up of stone-and-thatch cottages, connected by deeply sunken cobblestone streets. Elaborate gears and machinery were integrated into the town's construction to supplement unique feats of engineering to assist with the town's drainage, smithing endeavors, and cultivation of crops. The buildings of Glen were seemingly single-story cottages, owing to the terrain on which the village was built, but actually were often three stories tall or more. The steeply sunken stone streets created the need for a system of elaborate drainage gutters to prevent flooding. Furthermore, the unique construction of the settlement called for the dwarven farmers to be inventive with their techniques to grow crops, which included cultivation on raised platforms, in tubs and cellars (the latter of which was especially for mushrooms), and within glass cases to offer protection from the cold during winter. Although it was known on the surface as a "deep mine", the subterranean tunnel beneath Glen was actually an entrance to the Underdark. These deep expanses led to the Long Road and allowed the dwarves of Glen to trade with their kin from as far away as Dwarves' Deep to the Great Rift. By the 1370s DR, this secret had leaked into the general community of the Mistrans, which, if not for the dwarves' self-policing, would have been a major cause for concern for the Dalesfolk. Economy Glen's access to the Underdark allowed its residents to gather the largest, and most sumptuous mushrooms that could be found from any nearby town on the surface. This valuable export attracted dwarven merchants from far and wide to the small village. The dwarves of Glen often traded these for an extremely rare and even-more-valuable commodity, fertilized dragon eggs. These eggs were kept in cool, deeply set cellars far under the surface of Toril to inhibit their gestation, and delay their hatching until they could be resold at a later date. The trade of dragon eggs was both extremely lucrative and particularly dangerous. Although they would often have to deal with the likes of members of the Cult of the Dragon, they could earn up to 17,000 gp per egg. Notable locations * Dark Door: The only inn within Glen was well furnished but quite expensive. * Deep mine: This deep-plunging elevator connected the village of Glen with the labyrinthine network of tunnels of the Underdark. Appendix References Category:Locations Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in Mistledale Category:Dwarven locations Category:Villages Category:Dwarven settlements